


Save a Pony, Ride a Dwarf

by strifechaos



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Smut, horny!hobbit, insatiable!hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/pseuds/strifechaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heavily pregnant Bilbo rides the King Under the Mountain in the Throne Room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is a fill for the Hobbit-kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Pony, Ride a Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme, obviously I don't own The Hobbit but this prompt was just too much fun to ignore.
> 
> Prompt: " Since I'm obsessed with domestic life Bagginshield, can I get something with a heavily pregnant Bilbo settling down to life with the dwarves? It'd be awesome if you can fit in all the pregnancy issues like mood swings, intense/weird food cravings, eating twice as much(this is saying something for a hobbit), back pains, homesickness Bilbo struggling to get around. Also being incredibly horny, while Thorin protests because:
> 
> "The...the child!" "

-0-

With the latest growth of their child, Bilbo was barely able to wedge himself up on Thorin’s lap anymore, and it made the hobbit’s precarious position sitting astride his husband’s cock all the more thrilling in Bilbo’s opinion. Though the king seemed torn between worry over his husband and child’s safety and lust for his insatiable lover, he didn't put an immediate halt to Bilbo's actions.

“The… the _child_!” He hoarsely reminded Bilbo, though how Bilbo could have possibly forgotten considering he was the size of a small house Thorin had no idea, his hips shot forward as Bilbo wriggled about.

Bilbo laughed, spread his legs further and clenched wantonly around Thorin’s dick, paying no heed to the king’s reluctant worries, hobbits were made of sterner stuff after all, practically built for giving birth, though it didn’t seem to matter how often he reminded his husband of this, for even the slightest sign of a back ache sent the fierce and majestic king scrambling for pillows and padded chairs for the hobbit to rest on. The normally gruff and stoic dwarf’s uncharacteristic worry and care helped cheer Bilbo from his homesickness, for while those in the Shire would better understand what Bilbo was going though, the idea of leaving Thorin’s side had been unbearable.

“Bilbo, you mu-ust reconsider this insanity!” Thorin panted, his rough hands only shot out just in time to clutch his mate’s hips, Bilbo’s vigorous enthusiasm had almost sent him rocketing from his seat atop his husband’s lap. With a saucy leer shot over his shoulder, Bilbo’s bouncing only increased with the assistance of Thorin’s steadying grip. Thorin’s cock plunged deeply into Bilbo and his stubborn insistence that his queen halt his seduction ebbed as he once again forgot why he’d been objecting to the idea of Bilbo riding him while they sat in the throne altogether.

Sweat dripped down Bilbo’s skin, a high color filling the pregnant hobbit’s cheeks as his eyes clenched tight in pleasure while he enthusiastically rode Thorin, though it wasn’t the first or even the third time he’d demanded the king service him that day. Bilbo gasped liked a hobbit fleeing from a goblin hoard when Thorin brushed his whiskery face against his responsive nipples. Thorin continued until his mate mewled and thrust his hands in Thorin’s coarse braids to pull him away from his too sensitive chest.

“Oh!” Bilbo cried out suddenly, his bouncing ceased at once, Thorin was torn between great displeasure and a small whisper that he ought to be relieved that Bilbo had come to his sense. Before he could utter a plea to his burglar that they sate their lust more calmly, or at least in a room that was not quite so easily disturbed by a wandering servant or more particularly one of his nosy nephews, Bilbo’s hand slipped down to Thorin’s and raised it up until the king’s callused palm rested over the curve of his very pregnant belly. “The baby’s just kicked!”

Thorin felt a quick jab against the palm of his hand, followed by a series of movements that caused wetness in his eyes, must be all the dust in the recently reclaimed throne room. He shared a proud smile with Bilbo; rubbing gently at his mate’s distended stomach with a father’s pride.

He’d been overjoyed when Gandalf had proclaimed that Bilbo wasn’t suffering from a parasite, though Kili had looked a little crestfallen, but that his increased hunger, that had put even Bombur to shame, and rapid mood swings were merely a few symptoms for which every pregnant hobbit went through. 

There had been much celebration amongst Thorin’s people, for a baby was always a welcome symbol of hope and a promise of a fruitful future, Thorin’s queen already cherished by their Company, had risen even further in esteem with Thorin’s people, even with those that had been reluctant to accept a hobbit as queen.

Thorin knew that this late in the pregnancy that Bilbo felt the baby’s actions quite often, and his own attention to the baby’s movements wavered as his queen squirmed atop of him. Thorin’s cock took a renewed interest in their previous actions and with a roll of his pelvis, started reclaiming his husband with renewed vigor.

-0-

After both lovers were spent, Bilbo lay lax against his husband, resting against his chest and allowing his fingers to trace the scar from the wound that had almost ended their relationship before it had really begun. Even the reminder of the Battle of Five Armies made Bilbo reluctant to call an end to their afternoon dalliance and allow Thorin to return to the demands of ruling his people. With a tiny smirk, he tilted his head back for a kiss, wise to his hobbit’s trickery and intention Thorin still eagerly returned the gesture, rough chapped lips pressing lazily against Bilbo’s own.

Bilbo broke the kiss and turned more fully to sit up and look toward Thorin, a spark of mischief dancing in his eyes as he spoke to the king.

“You know, Thorin Oakenshield, hobbits may be a fertile people but you can’t actually fuck another baby into me until after I’ve given birth to the current one.”

Bilbo could have purred as Thorin’s member twitched beneath his bottom, more than happy with the virile nature of his husband’s people, though more specifically their king. 

Thorin roared with laughter, before leaning in close enough to Bilbo that he could feel his husband’s lips quirk into a smile.

“Is that a challenge, Halfling?”

 

-0-  
End.


End file.
